


К вопросу о тараканах...

by Banbury



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Curiosity, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В некотором смысле изучение характеров (хотя по чести здесь и смысла-то особого нет)...</p>
            </blockquote>





	К вопросу о тараканах...

\- А ты знаешь, что тараканы могут месяц прожить без головы!  
Джо поставил на поднос вытертый стакан и вопросительно уставился на Ричи.  
\- Ты что читаешь?  
\- Ридерз дайджест.  
Бармен пренебрежительно фыркнул и взял другой стакан.  
\- Ну вот, только человек пытается расширить границы своих интересов, так все начинают над ним издеваться.

 

\- А ты знаешь, что тараканы могут прожить без головы целый месяц?  
Митос допил пиво и поставил бутылку в ряд себе подобных на кофейный столик.  
\- Собираешься экспериментировать?  
\- Я не таракан! – Ричи мрачно уставился на Старика, потом встал, затолкал журнал в кипу газет и направился к лифту.  
\- Я не предлагал тебе начинать с себя. Начини с тараканов. Может быть откроешь среди них расу Бессмертных… - Митос задумчиво пересчитал бутылки, - кто знает, какие сведения можно получить через quickening таракана?

 

\- А ты слышал, что если таракану отрубить голову, то он может жить без нее целый месяц?  
МакЛауд отложил книгу и серьезно уставился на своего ученика.  
\- Ты действительно интересуешься биологией? Слушай, у меня есть приятель на биофаке Колумбийского университета, я могу связать вас. Я думаю, что тебе стоит начать с какого-нибудь легкого курса, чтобы…  
\- Мак! Я просто спросил! Уже и спросить нельзя без лекции…

 

\- А ты знаешь…  
\- Ричи, если ты про тараканов, то когда я отрубаю им головы, то тут же выкидываю в мусор и совершенно не собираюсь наблюдать за их жизнью. Обратись за этим к Доусону.  
\- Аманда! Я, между прочим, хотел спросить тебя про ожерелье Марии-Антуанетты. У Дюма все поправде написано?  
\- Ричи! Ты обратился именно к тому человеку! Так вот…


End file.
